El Ángel de Luz
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Un día de lluvia caía en Eternia, un joven muchacho en armadura negra esperaba paciente la atención médica en el hospital de aquellas tierras, cuando de repente, apareció ante él, su musa, su ángel de luz. ONESHOT - Edea x Ringabell (Alternis Dim)


**Hola a todos, bien en esta oportunidad me inspire en hacer un oneshot sobre Edea y Ringabel (Alternis) del juego de Bravely Default, un juego que recomiendo mucho x3, espero que les guste.**

**Aclaro que los personajes de Bravely Default no me pertenecen, sino han sido tomado prestados para la realización de esta historia. **

* * *

><p><strong>El Ángel de Luz<strong>

La lluvia caía sobre la gran ciudad de Eternia, una ciudad que usualmente era acompañada de nevadas, pero ese día, parecía todo lo contrario.

La gente miraba extrañada el acontecimiento, menos un adolescente que llevaba puesto su armadura negra, había jurado proteger aquella ciudad y a la familia que lo acogió, y aquel día había sido uno de aquellos en que había terminado lastimado por tanto entrenamiento, no le importaba el clima que continuaba en la ciudad.

El joven camino hasta el hospital de Eternia, donde espero a que sea atendido.

- ¿Ya viste la lluvia? – comento una enfermera a otra.

- Sí, es inusual por aquí, pero es un privilegio poder vivirlo.

El joven observaba un poco serio la situación, en realidad quería ser atendido pronto. Mientras esperaba decidió sacarse parte de su guantes, finalmente vio que sus manos estaban llenas de heridas por empuñar la espada.

- ¿Alternis? – Una voz familiar apareció de repente frente al chico, era la hija del Gran Mariscal, una niña de piel blanca como la nieve y rubios cabellos, ella se encontraba con un vestido muy elegante, seguro ese día visitaba a su madre que había caído enferma.

- Hola Edea.

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí ¿Estás bien? Supe que has estado entrenando duro.

- Sí, solo son ligeras heridas.

- No parecen ligeras – comento la niña mientras tomaba las manos del caballero oscuro – porque no mejor vienes conmigo, tengo un pequeño kit de emergencia.

- Señorita Edea, yo no puedo…

- ¡Guu, guu, guu! Ahora me dices señorita y hace un instante dijiste mi nombre, no Alternis, no recibiré un no como respuesta, vamos.

El caballero oscuro fue llevado por la pequeña señorita rubia a la habitación de su madre, que en ese momento no se encontraba, con cuidado saco de un armario un pequeño botiquín el cual luego coloco en la cama de su madre y pidió que su amigo se sentara.

- ¿A dónde ha ido la esposa del Gran Mariscal?

- ¿Mi mamá? Bueno ahorita está en una cámara especial por su tratamiento… mi mamá no es muy saludable… ¡Pero seguro se repondrá pronto! – la pequeña rubia paso de una mirada melancólica al pensar en su madre, a una positiva, sabía que su mamá estaba en un tratamiento para mejorar su salud.

- Muy bien Alternis, necesito que te saques el casco.

- ¿Eh? Edea, creo que eso no podría hacerlo…

- Estoy cien por ciento segura que debes tener heridas por todas partes de tu cuerpo, porque el solo ver tus manos así es una clara prueba del entrenamiento que has llevado.

El caballero oscuro se quedo en silencio unos minutos, a decir verdad, Edea tenía razón, su cuerpo se encontraba mal herido. Después de un rato, finalmente hizo caso a la joven y se saco el resto de su armadura, la rubia chica se quedo sorprendida al observar la espalda del chico, estaba cubierta de cicatrices y heridas nuevas.

Edea se coloco de rodillas detrás de Alternis, ella con cuidado pasaba un trapo húmedo sobre su espalda, mientras el joven solo cerraba los ojos para aguantar el dolor. La pequeña señorita se percato por primera vez que su amigo que tanto tiempo iba detrás de la pesada armadura que llevaba, era un chico como ella, de piel tan blanca como la nieve y de rubios cabellos. Aún en su mente recordaba como su padre lo trajo con su familia, en ese entonces su mirada era ida, llena de odio, pero poco a poco aquello fue cambiando, de alguna manera Edea sabía que su papá se había encariñado tanto con aquel joven, que lo consideraba como un hijo, cosa que tal vez nunca se lo diría su padre el Gran Mariscal, a Alternis, aunque sin palabras tal vez de alguna manera se lo haría saber a su discípulo más querido.

- Bien, ya termine, te coloque estas vendas, ahora necesitas descansar.

- Gracias por tu hospitalidad Edea.

- No tienes que agradecerlo, además eres como de la familia… ¡Oh mira la lluvia Alternis!

El joven que había hecho caso omiso a aquel acontecimiento natural, finalmente observo por la ventana aquella lluvia que caía por Eternia. La pequeña Edea, con curiosidad y entusiasmo, se acerco más a la ventana para ver como el sol salía y calmaba poco a poco las gotas que provenían del cielo.

- ¡Qué hermoso! Es un arco iris, nunca vi uno en mi vida ¿Y tú Alternis? – seguía comentando la joven doncella mientras observaba aquel bello espectáculo.

- Este sería el "tercero"… pero el más hermoso que he visto – comento en un susurro el joven mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, aquel rubio caballero no solo contemplaba el arco iris del cielo, sino aquel que tenía en frente, ella era parte importante de su vida, al igual que la esposa y el propio Gran Mariscal.

Su primer "arco iris" fue el ser salvado por el padre de Edea en un día del crudo invierno en Eternia, su segundo "arco iris", es a ver sido recibido como una familia por la esposa del Mariscal y su hija, y el tercero, el más hermoso que él consideraba, que Edea de alguna manera le ayudo a olvidar aquel odio que tenía en su pasado y convertirlo en nuevos sentimientos, sentimientos profundos que solamente ella podía hacerle sentir.

Alternis dejo de mirar la lluvia, mientras se ponía nuevamente su armadura, Edea aún no había visto su rostro cuando finalmente se volteo para verlo nuevamente como el caballero oscuro que era.

- Me imagino que ya debes irte.

- Así es Edea.

- Cuando te sientas mejor, ven con nosotros a cenar, estoy segura que mi madre y mi padre te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta.

- ¡Oh y Alternis!

El rubio se detuvo en seco para voltear a ver a Edea, la cual le sonría de par en par.

- A ver si de vez en cuando, vas con ropa más cómoda, creo que te caería muy bien.

El cabellarlo oscuro se sorprendió por lo último dicho por la chica, pero solo asintió moviendo la cabeza, de alguna manera su sonrisa y las palabras que dijo, hicieron que el muchacho no pudiera contestarle, si estuviera sin su casco, era seguro que se notaría el color rojo de sus mejillas.

Alternis camino hasta las afueras del hospital, mientras esta vez decidió observar al cielo, el espectáculo multicolor seguía ahí, mientras el cielo terminaba de aclararse. De alguna manera aquella luz en el día le hizo recordar lo que Edea simbolizaba para él, era un ángel que cambio su vida, un ángel por el cual estaría dispuesto a luchar y protegerla. Ella era su ángel de luz. El ángel que amaba y amara para toda su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
